Bad Girls do not cry!
'' “The Diary“ '' W'ie ist es wenn man seine ganze Kindheit unter einer Maske verbrachte? Wenn man sein wahres Gesicht unter Lagen von Make Up und Puder verbirgt? Wenn man nur in der Dunkelheit der Nacht sein wahres Gesicht zeigen kann? Und nur aus der Angst heraus eine Außenseiterin zu sein zwei Leben führt? Diese Fragen habe ich mir nie gestellt, warum denn auch? D'''enn ich wusste seit dem Tag an dem ich denken konnte, dass ich mich den Problemen stellen muss, die meine Erscheinung mit sich bringen würde. Auch war mir klar das ich mich eines Tages Hohn und Spott stellen musste oder das üble Gerüchte über mich die Runde machten. So habe ich mich von Kindesbeinen darauf vorbereitet eine Außenseiterin zu sein. ''U'nd so kann ich mit alle dem Leben. Die dummen Witze und Gerüchte ignoriere ich. Die Provokationen der anderen lassen mich kalt. Da ich weiß was bei den meisten dahinter steckt. Die Mädchen meiner Schule sind neidisch auf mich, da meine Erscheinung mich für viele Jungs interessant macht. Die Jungs hingegen beleidigen mich meist aus Rache, da ich vielen einen Korb geben habe. P'''artys waren nie mein Ding, daher vermisse ich sie nicht. Als Außenseiterin und Einzelgängerin entwickelt man andere Interessen, verfolgt andere Ziele und hat mehr Zeit für sich. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, so mag ich dieses Leben. Kein Freund der mich mit meiner besten Freundin betrügen kann. Keine Bude die man nach einer Party alleine aufräumen muss und viele andere Dinge mehr. Um es kurz zu sagen; ''Man kann sich in aller Ruhe auf sich konzentrieren und sein eigenes Leben genießen. R'osso Crudelis, die Königin der Macht. ---- center|650px '''''Prolog: Bad Girls don´t cry! “Böse Mädchen weinen nicht.“ Der 07.08.099.996 n.n.Z., ein verregneter Montag,' war einer der Schultage den das Mädchen am wenigsten mochte. Nur Fächer und Lehrer die der Rothaarigen auf die Nerven gingen. Themen die sich weiß ich wie oft wiederholten und eine Unterrichtsgestaltung wo ein Einschlafen fast schon vorprogrammiert war. Gegen 8 Uhr 45 saßen alle Schüler wieder auf ihren Stühlen und Frau Hale trat in das Klassenzimmer. Schon die Bücher verrieten alles, Biologie, ein Fach das Rosso ganz besonders hasste. Dazu noch wenn Frau Hale es unterrichtete. Irgend wie bevorzugte diese Lehrerin das Thema Sexualkunde oder genetische Entwicklung. Und in beiden Fachgebieten schaffte es Frau Hale immer die Rothaarige indirekt einen rein zu würgen. Das einmal wenn sie über die Folgen von Inzest sprach oder wenn sie Albinos als Zuchtfehler aufgriff. Doch Rosso ignorierte die Anspielungen souverän ohne sich weiter darüber Gedanken zu machen. An diesem Tag interessierte sie sich mehr für ihre Mitschülerrinnen Helena und Rieke. Beide waren die Streber der Klasse 9 A und schrieben Durchschnittsnoten von 1 oder 2. Aber bereits am letzten Mittwoch kamen die Mädchen der Rothaarigen verändert vor. Ein 3- in einer Mathe Klausur und am Freitag sogar eine 4 in Englisch. Wenn sie dies einem anderen Schüler mit geteilt hätte, würde dieser Rosso wieder einmal für paranoid halten. Was die meisten so wieso taten. Und obwohl es dem Mädchen komisch vorkam, machte sie sich Sorgen um ihre Mitschülerrinnen. Zumal Helena und Rieke sie selbst immer wieder verarschten oder über sie Gerüchte in die Welt setzten. Darüber konnte Rosso nur lachen. Die Rothaarige wusste, dass sich dieses Verhalten aus purem Neid nährte. Einerseits weil Rosso ebenso gute Noten schrieb und Andererseits weil beide Mädchen durch sie einen Freund verloren hatten. N'''aja, die typischen Lappalien der Jungs eben. Wenn ein Mädchen schöner war als die eigene Freundin, dann macht man halt mal Schluss und versucht sein Glück bei der anderen. Rosso erteilte ihren ungewollten Verehren schließlich einen Korb, weshalb die Feindschaft zu Helena und Rieke eigentlich unbegründet war. Die Rothaarige grub in ihren Erinnerungen wann der Zickenterror begonnen und wann er schlagartig wieder aufgehört hatte. Ja, es war der Montag in der Woche, in der auch die ersten schulischen Leistungen der zwei Streberinnen nach ließen. Wie dem auch sei, Rosso behielt die Zwei im Auge. Frau Hale fuhr mit Stick über die Touchscreen Tafel und zwei Fragen über die weibliche Anatomie erschienen. Nun rief sie Rieke auf damit sie die Fragen beantwortete. Rosso hätte unter anderen Umständen kichern müssen als sie die Streberin beobachtete. Rieke quälte sich die Antworten heraus und das in einem Gekritzel, das an Hieroglyphen erinnerte. Aber zwei Punkte hielten die Rothaarige zurück und ließ sie noch ernster werden. Zum einen war diese Aufgabe zu einfach und zum anderen war Rieke sonst nicht verlegen, wenn es um Wissen ging. Hier stimmte mit Sicherheit etwas nicht. Nach dem sich Rieke auf ihren Platz zurück gezogen hatte, schrieb Frau Hale zwei neue Fragen an die Touchscreen Tafel. Nun rief sie Rosso auf. Die Rothaarige stand auf, beantwortet die Fragen routiniert und ging auf ihren Platz zurück. Die nächsten zwei Fragen fielen an Helena. Rosso glaubte ihren Augen nicht, die zweite Streberin schien noch Nervöser zu sein als Rieke. Und noch etwas war der Rothaarigen nicht entgangen. Ein Klassenkamerad Janus Healey, der neue Freund von Helena, schien diese mit besonders strengem Blick zu verfolgen. Was er zuvor genauso bei Rieke getan hatte. Der Gong zur Pause läutete und die Schüler verließen das Klassenzimmer. Wie alle anderen auch, suchte Rosso die Cafeteria auf, wo sie ein Stück Kuchen aß. In ihrer Freizeit mied sie Orte wo sich viele Agori tummelten, doch während der Schulzeit musste die Rothaarige es halt hinnehmen. Ein Junge aus der Parallelklasse, namens Rudi, setzte sich zu ihr und lächelte zufrieden. „Normalerweise sind wir es, die belächelt werden,“ meinte Rudi und leerte die heiße Schokolade in nur zwei Zügen, „jetzt sind die dran, die uns sonst schikaniert haben.“ „Du bist echt widerlich,“ räusperte Rosso und schüttelte sich, „wie kannst du dieses Zeug nur so herunter schlingen, dazu noch lauwarm?!“ „Oh, entschuldige bitte,“ entgegnete Rudi und errötete, „aber Rieke und Helena sind in aller Munde und das Gespött der Schule.“ ''Nachwort: „'''D'as habe ich gemerkt,“ erwiderte das Mädchen und legte das Besteck auf den Teller, „und unter anderen Umständen hätte ich das ganze auch lustig gefunden.“ „Doch irgend etwas ist ihr Faul,“ beendete Rosso den Satz pünktlich mit dem Gong, „wenn du dass gesehen hättest, was ich gesehen habe, würdest du dir auch einige Fragen stellen.“ Mit all den anderen Schülern verließ Rosso die Cafeteria und suchte wieder das Klassenzimmer auf.'' Kapitel 1:' „Die Party" U'''m 14:30 Uhr leerte sich das Schulgebäude für den heutigen Tag. Rosso wartete bis Helena, Rieke und Janus Healey hastig die Treppe hinunter schritten. Dabei führten die drei eine hitzige Debatte von der Rosso nur Wortfetzen mit bekam. Ihre Neugier obsiegte und die Rothaarige folgte den Dreien bis zu den überdachten Rollerständern. Die Augen des Mädchen weiteten sich als sie das neue Gefährt vom Janus erblickte. Ganz genau wusste sie den Preis jetzt nicht aber das dieser Roller mit zu den teureren gehörte. Rosso wusste das die Healey´s nicht zu den Besserverdienenden Agori gehörten. Zumal sie oft Zeugin wurde, wie sich Janus bei anderen Schülern Geld geliehen hatte. Diese funkelnagelneue Roller passte so jetzt gar nicht in dieses Bild. Erst nach dem der Junge fort gefahren war, verließen auch Helena und Rieke das Schulgelände. In einem Schritttempo wie sie es sonst nie taten. Rosso blieb hinter ihnen und tat so als ob sie die Mädchen ignorierte. Doch die zwei Streberinnen schienen sie nicht wahr zunehmen. Sie tuschelten mit einander und der einzige Satz, den die Rothaarige einigermaßen deutlich verstand war, „Die Party ist heute um 20:15 Uhr und wir dürfen nicht zu spät kommen!“ Wieder stand Rosso mit ihren Grundsätzen im Konflikt. Sie mied Partys außer die ein oder andere Gothik Fete. Auf diesen sie nicht auffiel und auch mal ein wenig feiern konnte. Aber die normalen Partys waren nicht ihr Ding, da sie sofort ins Auge stach. Sie trank keinen Alkohol, rauchte nicht und distanzierte sich von allen Arten von Drogen. Alles Dinge die hauptsächlich bei den normalen Partys auftraten. Naja, auf den Gothik Feten kamen sie auch vor, aber eher selten. ''J'a, auch wenn es ihr widersprach, sie würde heute Abend die Party besuchen. Und sie wusste auch wie sie unbemerkt bleiben würde. Helena und Rieke wohnten in der Nachbarschaft so das Rosso ihnen in der Abenddämmerung nur folgen brauchte. Gegen 19:00 Uhr trafen sich die Mädchen an der Bushaltestelle. Die Rothaarige tat so als ob sie auf den Bus warten würde. Wie es der Zufall so wollte, stiegen Helena und Rieke in den Bus ein. Rosso blieb also weiter hin von den beiden Unbeachtet und konnte sie weiter observieren. Doch irgend wo gab es auch einen Zufall zufiel, dass hatte das Mädchen nicht außer Acht gelassen. So stieg sie nicht an der Haltestelle aus, wo es Helena und Rieke taten. Sie stieg eine weiter aus und schlich den kurzen Weg zurück. Der Roller verriet das in diesem Haus Janus Healy wohnte und zwei weitere, dass schon erste Gäste eingetroffen waren. Lenny Bolk und Ludwig Woohly. Zwei Jungs die ebenfalls die gleiche Schule wie sie besuchten. Rosso erzürnte kurz, als sie an das Nachsitzen dachte, dass hatte sie genau Lenny und Ludwig zu verdanken. Weil sie den Beiden mal eine Abfuhr erteilt hatte. Sie wusste auch das zwei Mädchen von den beiden geschwängert worden waren, als die Jungs davon erfuhren, machten sie einfach Schluss. Und trotz dieser Tatsache liefen den Beiden die Mädchen nur so hinter her. Wie ausgehungerte Hühner dem Futter. Um 20:15 Uhr füllte sich das Haus und Janus zog die Tür zu. Das ein blinder Passagier an Bord war, dass hatte der junge Agori nicht mitbekommen. Zumal Rosso sich nicht im Wohnzimmer oder der Küche aufhielt. Sie hatten sich unter der Treppe versteckt. So das man sie nicht auf dem ersten Blick ertappen konnte. Sie wiederum aber 2/3 des Wohnzimmers und 1/3 der Küche einsehen konnte. Dies hatte sie aus den ganzen Ninja und Agenten Filmen abgeschaut, welche sie in ihrer Freizeit guckte. Ihre Sportlichkeit und athletische Figur kam ihr jetzt zu gute. Hin und wieder öffnete sich die Tür. So gelangten Gerüche aus dem Wohnzimmer in den Flur. Das hier neben Zigaretten und Tabak auch andere Kräuter geraucht wurden, verriet der Rauch. Jede normale Nase hätte diese gerochen. Die Stimmung war gut und noch war nichts ungewöhnliches passiert. Auch Helena und Rieke waren nur vereinzelt und nur sehr kurze Zeit verschwunden. Erst jetzt stach Rosso das Verhalten von Janus ins Auge. Der Gastgeber unterhielt sich mit Lenny und Ludwig. Jetzt verließen die drei Teenager das Wohnzimmer blieben ausgerechnet in den Flur stehen. R'''osso zog sich noch enger zusammen und noch weiter in die Nische unter der Treppe. Zu allem Übel folgten den Dreien noch zwei weitere junge Agori, Jack Lassko und Diethelm Stroke. Auch Schüler aus der gleichen Schule und der 9 A. Die Rothaarige zitterte und hoffte nicht entdeckt zu werden. Doch außer Janus waren sie alle bereits angetrunken und nicht mehr so aufmerksam. Rossos Herz raste und sie musste sich zusammen reißen. Angst zerstört den Verstand, sprach sie im Kopf zu sich, Angst zerstört den Verstand. Jetzt wurde sie Zeugin wie Diethelm, Ludwig, Lenny und Lassko dem Gastgeber Briefumschläge zusteckten. Das selbstgefällige Grinsen von Janus brannte sich in Rossos Erinnerungen. In ihrem Kopf rasten die wildesten Gedanken umher. Das Mädchen hoffte das keine sich bewahrheiten würden. Nun mischten sich die fünf Agori wieder unter anderen Partygäste und Rosso konnte für einen Moment ausatmen. Doch zu völliger Ruhe kam sie nicht. Nur wenige Minuten später trat Rieke in Begleitung von diesem Diethelm aus dem Wohnzimmer. Die zwei eilten die Treppe hoch und Staub rieselte auf Rosso herab. Instinktiv blickte sie auf die Uhr. Nach genau 45 Minuten kamen Rieke und Diethelm zurück. Dafür nun Helena und Lassko die Treppe hinauf. Erneut vergingen 45 Minuten bevor sie wieder in das Wohnzimmer zurück kehrten. Die Rothaarige spürte wie die Übelkeit in ihr hoch stieg. Sie wollte es nicht wahr haben und doch brauchte sie Gewissheit. Sie schlich so schnell sie konnte die Treppe hoch. Wieder raste ihr Herz. Doch das Knarren der Stufen ging in der Musik unter. Eine der Türen im zweiten Stock stand offen und das Mädchen schlüpfte hinein. Sofort versteckte sie sich im Wandschrank und hoffte weiter unentdeckt zu bleiben. Durch den kleine Schlitz konnte sie nicht sehr viel sehen, aber es musste reichen. Zumal dies auch sie vor ungewollten Blicken schütze. ''I'n diesem Moment trat wieder Rieke, nun in Begleitung von Lenny, in das Schlafzimmer. Was die Rothaarige sah verschlug ihr die Sprache. Die Übelkeit drohte sie in die Knie zu zwingen doch der Verstand behielt mit hängen und würgen die Oberhand. Nach 45 Minuten kehrte wieder für kurze Zeit Ruhe ein. Bis Helena mit Ludwig erschien. Jetzt fehlte nur noch ein Beweis um die schlimmste Befürchtung eindeutig zu beweisen. Die Party neigte sich dem Ende und ein Gast nach dem anderen verließ das Haus unter ihnen auch Rosso. Aber an stelle zu gehen, umrundete sie das Gebäude und warf einen letzten Blick durch das Küchenfenster. Da dieses auf Kippe stand, konnte die Rothaarige die Worte aus dem inneren klar und deutlich verstehen. „Gute Arbeit Mädels,“ hörte sie Janus sprechen und erneut hatte der Agori dieses selbstgefällige Grinsen aufgelegt, „jetzt räumt auf, denn ihr wisst das meine Eltern morgen aus dem Urlaub zurück kommen.“ Helena und Rieke gehorchten diesem Scheißkerl wie Sklavinnen. Nun zog Janus die vier Briefumschläge aus der Gesäßtasche und zog die Geldscheine heraus. „900 Mäuse,“ lachte der Agori, „da kann man nicht meckern.“ Rosso schlich von dem Grundstück und begann zu rennen. Die Übelkeit konnte sie nicht länger zurück halten. An einer uneinsichtigen Ecke übergab sie sich. All das was sie heute Nacht gesehen hatte, erklärte die negativen Veränderungen der zwei Klassenstreberinnen. Die Rothaarige hatte immer schon gewusst das Janus nicht zum besten Umgang zählte, aber dass er so ein Schwein war, dass übertraf alle Erwartungen. Die restliche Nacht fand Rosso keinen Schlaf. Immer wenn sie die Augen schloss, sah sie die Bilder der Party vor sich. „In was für eine Sch..... bin ich da hinein geraten?!“ weinte sie in ihr Kopfkissen. Jetzt hätte sie gerne Eltern gehabt mit denen sie sprechen konnte. Doch hatte die Rothaarige sie nie kennen gelernt. Das Mädchen wurde in einer Babyklappe abgegeben und wuchs später in einem Waisenhaus auf. Jetzt wohnte sie in einem der kleinen Häuser die dem Waisenhaus unterstanden. Und ihrem gesetzlichen Vormund durfte sie auf keinem Fall von der Sache erzählen. '''''Schwerem Herzens begriff Rosso, dass sie sich überschätzt und nun in große Bedrängnis gebracht hatte. Auch wurde ihr Bewusst welcher Gefahr sie sich ausgesetzt hatte. Gegen die fünf Agori wäre sie Chancenlos gewesen. Sie hätten das Mädchen überwältigt und dann vergewaltigt. Danach würde sie das gleiche Schicksal wie Helena und Rieke erleiden. Sie hatte zu viel gesehen und auch das Glück nicht entdeckt worden zu sein änderte nichts daran, dass sie etwas unternehmen musste. Das was sie heute Nacht erlebt hatte, würde sie so schnell nicht wieder vergessen. Kapitel 2:' “Böse Mine gutes Spiel" N'''och immer müde trottete das Mädchen zum Bus. Zum Glück war überraschend die erste Stunde ausgefallen und so suchte Rosso als ersten die Schulcafeteria auf. Vier Tassen Espresso beendeten die Müdigkeit. So das die Rothaarige die nächste Stunde mit klarem Kopf und wachem Verstand beginnen konnte. Die gestrigen Erlebnisse hatte sie grob verdaut um vernünftig planen zu können. Der Literaturunterricht kam ihr unerwartet zu Hilfe, auch wenn er für einen Moment die Beobachtungen wie ein Video abspielen ließ. „Sex, Geld und Macht sind die häufigsten Grundlagen in einem Kriminalroman,“ erklärte Mr. Lankinson, „wer von euch kann mir sagen, was welche Rolle spielt?“ Die Rothaarige hob die Hand. Zumal sie Pluspunkte in Literatur brauchte und um gewissen Leuten nicht auf zu fallen. Wieder musterte Janus seine Freundin und deren beste Freundin. Das blieb Rosso nicht unbemerkt. Zumal wollte das Mädchen wissen ob sie vielleicht doch bemerkt worden war und Janus nur so getan hatte. „Fräulein Crudelis,“ bestätigte Mr. Lankinson freundlich, „was übernimmt welche Positionen?“ „Sex und Geld sind die Mittel um an Macht zu gelangen,“ sprach die Rothaarige mit sachlichem Ton, „hinzu kommt noch Erpressung um den Druck zu erhöhen oder sich andere gefügig zu machen.“ „Lesen sie viele Kriminalromane?“ erkundigte sich der Lehrer, „denn sie haben alle Punkte richtig zugeordnet.“ Unauffällig wanderte Rossos blick auf Janus. Der Junge zeigte keinerlei Reaktionen und behielt nur die Bank vor sich im Auge. Gedanklich atmete die Rothaarige auf, sie wurde auf der Party wirklich nicht entdeckt. „Ja,“ bestätigte sie die Frage des Lehrers, „ich lese fast nur Kriminal- und Mysthery Romane.“ Der Gong läutete und die Jugendlichen eilten auf den Schulhof oder die Cafeteria. ''A'uch dieser Schultag lief ereignislos ab und gegen halb drei hatten alle Schüler das Gelände verlassen. Janus wartet an der Bushaltestelle und stellte sich Rosso in den Weg. „Du hast ja echt ne makabere Fantasy,“ lächelte der Agori, „muss echt langweilig sein so alleine, sonst würdest du nicht so ein Zeug lesen.“ „Ich ziehe es vor alleine zu sein,“ erwiderte die Rothaarige trocken, „aber komm auf den Punkt, was willst du von mir?“ „Ich brauche etwas Hilfe,“ sprach Janus und spielte mit einem freundschaftlichen Scharm, „und da wir in einer Klasse sind, dachte ich,...“ „Dachtest du,“ ergänzte Rosso mit genervter Stimme, „dass ich dir helfen könnte?!“ „Genau das,“ bestätigte der Jugendliche, „ich habe da etwas am Start, was ganz zu deinem kriminellen Denken passen könnte.“ „Wer von uns hat hier die makabere Fantasy?“ entgegnete das Mädchen irritiert, „ich glaube eher du liest zu viele Krimis.“ „Ich will dich nicht verarschen,“ brummte Janus mit gerunzelter Stirn, „aber das möchte ich jetzt nicht auf der Straße ausplaudern.“ Die Rothaarige dachte kurz nach. War dies eine Falle, eine Chance oder beides? Sie hatte bereits genug gesehen oder gab es da noch mehr? „Ich denke mal darüber nach,“ räusperte das Mädchen und stieg in den Bus, „meine Antwort erfährst du morgen.“ Janus fasste sich ans Kinn, egal in welcher Form er Rosso auf seine Seite ziehen konnte, sie würde ihm auf jeden Fall nützlich sein. Nach dem sie die Hausaufgaben gemacht hatte, zog sie ihr Tagebuch aus der Schublade. Dort hatte sie alles nieder geschrieben was sie bedrückte. Auch die Beobachtungen der letzten Tage. Wenn es nicht die einen oder anderen persönlichen Kommentare beinhaltete hätte, käme es fast einem Ermittlungsprotokoll gleich. Jedes noch so kleine Detail hatte das Mädchen eingetragen. Auch die, welche sie gerne vergessen würde. Ob ich will oder nicht, erinnerte sich Rosso nach dem sie das Tagebuch zugeschlagen hatte, ich hänge schon zu tief drin da ich zu viel gesehen habe. Im Kopf wog sie die Risiken ab und wie weit sie gehen konnte. Doch dafür musste sie noch eine wesentliche Frage klären. Wie weit reichten die Druckmittel von Janus? Wenn sie dies heraus finden wollte, gab es nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Die eine bestand darin Helena und Rieke zur Rede zu stellen. Welche aber schweigen oder aber neue Fakten dazu erfinden könnten. Die andere bestand darin, nur zum Schein, mit diesem Janus gemeinsame Sache zumachen. Damit sich alle Puzzlestücke zu einem Bild zusammen fügten. D'''as Mädchen klappte eine neue Seite in dem Tagebuch auf und malte drei Kreise. In dem letzten notierte sie die Namen Lenny Bolk, Ludwig Woohly, Jack Lassko und Diethelm Stroke. In dem ersten Janus Healey. In dem Mittleren Helena und Rieke. Dann gab sie jedem Kreis einen Titel. Dem ersten Täter, dem zweiten Opfer, dem dritten Kunden und Mittäter. Im Kopf malte sie sich das Szenario der Anzeige aus. Der Täter und die Mittäter würden bestraft werden. Doch die ganze Sache würde an Tageslicht kommen. Helena und Rieke würde so die Chance entzogen, wieder ein normales Leben zu führen. Rosso selbst wusste wie es war, wenn man permanent gemobbt und schikaniert wurde. Worte wie Inzest Geburt, Albino oder Blutsaugerin bedurften bereits eine starkes Nervenpflaster. Ließen sich aber dadurch überhören weil nichts der gleichen zutraf. Nutte oder Hure war da was anderes, besonders weil dies in Helena und Riekes Fall nun bedingt zu traf. Klar konnte das Gericht eine Schweigepflicht in das Urteil einbinden. Doch einer der fünf Teenager könnte sich ach so versehentlich verquatschen. Dann hätte sich das mit der Schweigepflicht erledigt. Eine Anzeige war zwar der juristisch richtige Weg aber würde die Opfer aber auf lange Sicht nicht schützen. Die Täter unter Druck setzen? Nein, das war auch der falsche Weg. Da man so die Opfer gefährden würde oder ganz schnell selbst zu einem. Die ganze Sache ließ sich nur auf eine einzige Art bereinigen. Der Täter und die Mittäter mussten von der Bildfläche verschwinden. Danach alle Hinweise auf die Tat. Damit sie niemals ans Tageslicht kommen konnte. Nur so war den Opfern wirklich zu helfen. Dafür musste Rosso aber heraus finden ob es Bilder oder Videos gab, mit denen Helena und Rieke erpresst werden konnten. Dafür bedurfte es allerdings dem Einblick eines Mitwissenden. ''Mittwoch der 09.08.099.996 n.n.Z.' An diesem Tag fehlten Helena und Rieke. Auf dem Lehrertisch lagen aber die Krankmeldungen. In der Pause suchte Rosso nach Janus und fand den jungen Agori bei den überdachten Rollerständern. „Ich habe über dein Angebot nach gedacht,“ begann das Mädchen um so die Initiative zu behalten, „aber was für Druckmittel hätten wir, wenn dass Spiel aus dem Ruder läuft?“ „Genau da liegt das Problem,“ sprach Janus und sah verärgert auf den Boden, „bis her nur das Helena Angst hat, dass ich sie verlassen könnte.“ „Und Reike das Helena ihr die Freundschaft kündigt?“ riet die Rothaarige und machte einen auf böses Mädchen, „nehme ich mal an.“ „Genau,“ räumte Janus ein und sein Gesicht untermauerte die Aussage, „das einzige wirksame Druckmittel ist das es noch vier andere Mitwisser gibt.“ Der Gong läutete, Janus und Rosso rannten wieder in das Klassenzimmer. An diesem Tag fuhr das Mädchen nicht nach Hause sondern mit zu Janus. Sie kannte das Haus zwar schon, tat aber so als hätte sie es noch nie betreten. Sie musste das Vertrauen des Jungen gewinnen. „Ein schönes Haus haben deine Eltern,“ spielte sie Janus vor während er ihr alle Räume zeigte, „ist das etwa ein Grund für das Druckmittelproblem?“ „Du hast wahrhaft einen scharfen Verstand,“ bestätigte der Junge, „und siehst dabei noch unverschämt gut aus.“ „Danke für das Kompliment,“ erwiderte Rosso mit sachlichem Ton, „aber kommen wir zum geschäftlichen Teil zurück.“ „Wenn meine Eltern wüssten,“ gab Janus kleinlaut zu, „dass ich hier Partys feire, wenn sie auf Geschäftsreisen sind, wissen sie nicht.“ „Man das gebe richtig Ärger,“ räusperte der Teenager, „deshalb konnte ich noch kein Video aufzeichnen.“ „Und die Kundschaft hegt kein Interesse selbst als Druckmittel her zu halten,“ schlussfolgerte Rosso wieder mit dem bösen Mädchenblick, „und damit die Eltern deiner Mädchen nichts mitbekommen, kannst du sie auch nicht auf Telefonaten mitschneiden?“ „So beinahe,“ brummte Janus und zog sein Handy aus der Tasche, „ich könnte sie mit meinem Händy filmen, wenn ich sie einweise, aber meine Eltern kontrollieren meinen PC.“ „Also keine Möglichkeit die Videos längerfristig zu speichern,“ stellte die Rothaarige fest, „aber ich habe einen PC der nicht kontrolliert wird.“ „Für eine Zusammenarbeit stelle ich zwei grundlegenden Bedingungen,“ überlegte Rosso und legte ein ernsten Gesicht auf, „ich bekomme alle Kundendaten und einen Gewinnanteil von zwanzig Prozent.“ „Einverstanden,“ willigte Janus ein, „beschließen wir unsere Zusammenarbeit mit einem Handschlag.“ '„Eines würde mich jetzt noch interessieren,“ meinte die Rothaarige nach dem sie den Handschlag bestätigt hatte, „wie kommt ein Siebzehnjähriger auf die Idee seine Freundin und deren beste Freundin zur Prostitution zu zwingen?“ „Geld, denn Geld ist gleichbedeutend mit Macht und Einfluss,“ grinste Janus selbstgefällig, „wieso könnt ihr euch so gewissenlos meiner Sache anschließen und das als eine Sechzehnjährige?“ “Weil ich ein böses Mädchen bin,“ erwiderte Rosso mit einem finsteren Grinsen, „und böse Mädchen kennen kein Gewissen!“ Kapitel 3:' “Eine blutige Nacht“ N'''un besaß sie alles um den finalen Schritt vorzubereiten. Helena und Rieke waren immer noch Krank. Das war für Rosso ein wesentlicher Grund rasch zu planen. Durch schnelle Blicke auf die ärztlichen Bescheinigungen und Janus Informationen wusste die Rothaarige, dass die Mädchen noch eine Woche zu hause bleiben mussten. So waren sie aus dem Schusslinie. Doch so lange wollte sie nicht warten. Heute Nacht würde sie beginnen, zu erst mit den Mittätern und zu guter Letzt den Janus. Rosso warf sich den Rucksack über und verließ das Haus in der Abenddämmerung. Mit ihrem Mountainbike fuhr sie die Straße hinab in dem Teil der Siedlung wo Lenny Bolk wohnte. Der achtzehn Jährige saß auf der Bank hinter dem Haus und rauchte eine Zigarette. Rasch versteckte die Rothaarige das Fahrrad und schlich auf die Haustür zu. Zuerst stellte sie sicher, dass außer Lenny niemand mehr wach war und auch keine Kameras oder der gleichen das Grundstück überwachten. Die Nachbarn schienen ebenfalls nicht da zu sein. Das Mädchen zog die Handschuh über und trat von hinten links auf den Agori zu. Jede Bewegung saß, so wie sie es in den Ninja Filmen so oft gesehen hatte. Doch diesmal war das Opfer echt. Das Blut was aus der durchschnittenen Kehle lief bildete eine Lache um Lenny´s zuckenden Körper. Sofort suchte Rosso das weite. Ludwig Woohly kam gerade aus der Disco zurück und steckte den Schlüssel in den Zylinder der Haustür. Der Agori hatte das Haus für sich alleine denn die Eltern des Siebzehnjährigen waren noch nicht aus dem Urlaub zurück gekehrt. Um so mehr war er erstaunt, dass die Tür zum Wintergarten offen stand. Verärgert trat der Agori über die Wiese und zog die Tür zu. Wieder im Wohnzimmer schaltete er den Fernseher ein. Plötzlich tippte ihm jemand auf die Schulter. Ludwig schreckte auf und drehte sich um. Er erblickte das Mädchen und erkannte sie sofort wieder, doch das Messer zu spät. Rosso hatte es genau ins Herz gestoßen. ''D'er Agori spürte die Schmerzen und das warme Blut, was aus der Wunde austrat. Die Rothaarige zog mit einem finsteren Lächeln ein zweites Messer und stach erneut zu. Diesmal in die Lunge. Hustend und Blut spuckend sackte Ludwig Woohly zusammen. Jack Lassko zog sich die Jacke an und stieg auf seinen Roller. Heute Nacht hatte der Agori nichts anderes im Kopf als ein paar Miezen ab zu schleppen. Mit Scharm, Geld und ein paar alkoholischen Getränken konnte man auch die hartnäckigsten Mädels herumkriegen. Er drehte den Zündschlüssel um und fuhr los. Um den Weg zur Disco etwas zu verkürzen schlug der Agori den Weg durch die Kleingartensiedlung ein. Rosso wartete in dem Torbogen. Da die Hecke breiter war, bot sie ihr gute Deckung. Das Schwert was sie zuvor aus Ludwigs Zimmer entwendete hatte, hielt sie zum Schlag bereit. Das Mädchen hörte den Roller näher kommen und holte aus. Der hieb folgte und das führerlose Fahrzeug schrammte über die Pflastersteine. Rosso warf noch einen letzten Blick auf den zuckenden Jack, dessen Kopf unweit des Körpers lag. Zeit den letzten Mittäter zur Strecke zu bringen. Diethelm Stroke warf einen prüfenden Blick in den Flur und schlich aus dem Haus. Eigentlich wollte der achtzehn Jährige sich nur noch mal ein Bier beim Kios holen. Doch auf dem Weg stoppt er abrupt. War da nicht ein Schatten gewesen? Diethelm ballte die Faust hinter seinem Rücken und ließ sich den Schreck nicht anmerken. Da war der Schatten schon wieder und hielt nun genau auf ihn zu. „Ach du bist es Blutsaugerin,“ kicherte der Agori und erinnerte sich an das Mädchen. Er sah sie regelmäßig auf dem Schulgelände wo sich die Turnhalle befand. Da die Berufsschule über keine eigene verfügte, mietet man sich für den Sport die Halle der Realschule. Auf dieser hatte er das blasse Mädchen mit den langen blutroten Haaren des öfteren gesehen. Er lockerte die Faust und grinste blöd. Ihm kam so ein ganz bestimmter Gedanke. D'''ie Sechzehnjährige war ihm Kräfte mäßig weit unterlegen. Zwei Meter vor dem Agori blieb das Mädchen stehen und zog zwei Messer aus ihrem Rucksack. Diethelm wich einen Schritt zurück und ließ die Rothaarige nicht aus den Augen. Die blasse Haut und die rotbraunen Augen wirkten jetzt so richtig gespenstisch. „Nehmen sie diese Angelegenheit nicht persönlich,“ sprach das Mädchen mit eiskalter Stimme, „es ist nur so, dass sie was wissen, das nie ans Tageslicht geraten darf.“ In dem Moment flogen die Messer. Die Hände des Agori fuhren auf seine Oberschenkel und drückten auf die Wunden. Warmes Blut quoll zwischen den Fingern hindurch. Diethelm wollte die Messer heraus ziehen doch da wurden die Schmerzen nur noch stärker. „Versuchen sie es nicht,“ bemerkte Rosso und trat auf den Agori zu, „sollten sie den Schaft falsch anfassen, spreizt sich die Klinge auf.“ Jetzt holte sie das Schwert und zeigte mit der Spitze auf Diethelm Stroke. „Schade das die Bäume die Sicht auf das Kiosk unterbrechen, nicht war?“ fragte die Rothaarige mit einem finsteren Lächeln und stieß zu. Der Kiosk Besitzer hörte einen lauten Schrei. Hastig eilte er ins Freie und in die Richtung aus dem er ihn gehört hatte. Zu seinem blanken Entsetzen fand er nur einen zuckenden Körper am Boden liegen vor. In den Oberschenkeln stachen merkwürdige Dolche und ein Schwert war durch den Oberkörper getrieben worden. Der Agori kramte in seiner Tasche um die Polizei zu rufen. „So ein Mist, jetzt habe ich das Handy im Kiosk liegen lassen,“ stammelte der Agori und sah verunsichert um sich, „als er der Meinung war, alleine zu sein rannte er los. ''J'anus sah auf die Uhr und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist halb zwölf,“ brummte der Siebzehnjährige, „es muss schon eine guten Grund haben das du mich noch besuchst.“ „Ja den hat es,“ sprach Rosso und schob die Tür zu, „bist du alleine?“ „Ja,“ erwiderte der Teenager, „meine Eltern kommen mit einem Tag Verspätung nach Hause.“ „Schön,“ grinste die Rothaarige, „dann können wir unsere geschäftliche Beziehung ja um den intimen Teil ausweiten.“ „Jetzt und hier?“ fragte Janus und freute sich über das erotische Abenteuer, „oder in meinem Zimmer?“ „Jetzt und hier,“ bestätigte Rosso und stieß den Agori sanft auf den Tisch. Nun zog sie zwei rote Seidenbänder aus der Tasche und fesselte Janus mit den Händen an die Tischbeine. „So kenne ich dich gar nicht,“ entgegnete der Siebzehnjährige, „das hast du nicht aus dem Biologieunterricht.“ „Nein,“ sprach die Rothaarige und ließ das Shirtkleid über die Schultern gleiten. Janus ergötze sich an dem Anblick dem der nackte Oberkörper Rossos ihm bot. Mit einem dritten Tuch band sie die Augen des Siebzehnjährigen zu. Das Heulen der Sirenen weckte alle Bewohner in der Nachbarschaft. Die Flammen schlugen Meter weit aus den Fenstern des Einfamilienhauses. Die Feuerwehrleute hatten größte Mühe den Brand unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. In einem anderen Stadtteil war ein Parkplatz abgesperrt worden und zwei Beamte der Spurensicherung nahmen die Aussagen eines völlig aufgelösten Agoris auf. Eine ganze Hundertschaft stellte die Kleingartensiedlung auf den Kopf. So begann der Morgen des 10.08. 099.996 n.n.Z. Gegen 11:30 Uhr betrat Rosso die Polizeiwache und schritt zielstrebig auf den Schalter zu. „Ich möchte mich stellen,“ sprach sie mit ruhiger Stimme, „ich habe die vier Morde in der Nacht und den fünften in den frühen Morgenstunden begangen.“ Der Polizist wollte dem Mädchen zunächst nicht glauben. Nach dem Rosso ihm jedoch beschrieben hatte, wo die Leichen gefunden wurden und welche Verletzungen sie aufwiesen, schluckte der Polizist da alles zutraf. Widerstandslos ließ das Mädchen sich fest nehmen. '''''Epilog: N'och am Nachmittag des gleichen Tages fand der Prozess statt. Diese wurde unter dem Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit abgehalten und auch die Presse würde erst am nächsten Tag informiert werden. Das Gericht hatte die Geschworenen auf die Schnelle zusammen stellen müssen und so setzten sie sich nur aus imperialen Beamten oder Mitgliedern des Militärs zusammen. Darunter Luzi Trigger und ihr Ausbilder so wie andere Mitglieder der Bruderschaft. Hochrangige Offiziere wie Lucrecia und Vincent Valentine, Lykan Sanguinis und der junge Soldat Yazoo Sicarius sowie andere Mitglieder der Iron Wolfs und Black Bears. Nach einer Reihe von Formalitäten begann der Prozess. Zuerst legte Rosso erneut ein detailliertes Geständnis ab. Aber kein Wort über Helena und Rieke kam über ihre Lippen. Auch die Ereignisse auf der Party erwähnte die Rothaarige nicht. Zum entsetzen des Richters mit einer klaren Stimme und keinem Zeichen von Reue. „Sie haben fünf junge Leute brutal ermordet,“ sprach der Richter ernst, „einen habt ihr in seinem Haus lebendig verbrennen lassen.“ „Drei der Opfer waren Jugendliche und nur ein Jahr älter als sie,“ fuhr der imperiale Beamte fort, „was hat sie nur dazu getrieben!“ „Die Fünf hatten es verdient,“ betonte Rosso mit ernstem Gesicht, „wenn sie wüssten was ich weiß, wenn sie dass gesehen hätten was ich gesehen habe,..“ „Dann würden sie mein Handeln unter einem ganz anderen Blickwinkel sehen,“ beendete das Mädchen den Satz, „ich habe fünf Agori ermordet, bei klarem Kopf und Verstand.“ „Was wissen sie, was sie uns noch nicht mitgeteilt haben?“ fragte der Richter mit zorniger Stimme, „warum hatten diese Fünf es aus ihrer Sicht verdient?“ „Sie haben mich auf das Gesetzbuch schwören lassen,“ entgegnete Rosso sachlich und ruhig, „vor dem Gericht die Wahrheit und nichts als die Wahrheit zu sagen.“ „Das tat ich und Gestand,“ fuhr das Mädchen fort, „doch habe ich auch Geschworen, nie ein Wort über die Hintergründe meiner Tat zu verlieren.“ „Als ob dies das Urteil noch mildern könnte,“ meinte der Richter traurig, „ihr Geständnis ist eindeutig und bei fünffachem Mord ist ihnen eine lange Freiheitsstrafe sicher.“ '„Ich halte die Hintergründe nicht meiner Person wegen zurück,“ sprach die Rothaarige und sah dem Richter in die Augen, „ich war mir aller Konsequenzen bereits lange vor meiner Tat bewusst.“ „Manchmal muss man im Leben Entscheidungen treffen,“ erklärte Rosso weiter, „die einem nicht leicht fallen, besonders wenn es um das Schicksal anderer geht.“ „Ja, ich habe fünf Schicksale besiegelt,“ beendete das Mädchen ihre Verteidigung, „dafür habe ich andere retten können und dass war meine Mission.“ D'ie Geschworenen und der Richter zogen sich zurück. Es dauerte fast eine Stunde bis sie wieder in den Saal traten und wieder platz nahmen. „Das Gericht hat die Schwere ihrer Tat ausgewertet,“ begann der Richter, „da sie die Morde bewusst begangen hatten und sich aller Konsequenzen bewusst waren, wird das Urteil nicht milde ausgefallen können.“ „Dennoch ist die Entscheidung noch nicht gefallen,“ fuhr der Richter fort, „die Geschworenen waren nicht im Stande sich auf ein gemeinsames Urteil zu entscheiden.“ „Es ist sogar so das zwei Fraktionen entstanden sind,“ erklärte der imperiale Beamte, „die einen empfinden sie für Schuldig und plädieren auf die höchst mögliche Strafe, die andere empfindet für ihr Handeln großen Respekt.“ Der Richter nickte und die Gruppe der Geschworenen teilte sich. Eine setzte sich wieder hin und die andere nahm auf den Sitzreihen der rechten Seite platz. Rosso erkannte sofort das auf der linken Seite mehr Geschworene saßen. Allesamt die Mitglieder des Militärs. „Nun zu den einzelnen Urteilen,“ sprach der Richter mit neutraler Stimme. „Die eine Seite fordert ihr Hinrichtung,“ erklärte der Richter und die Geschworenen auf der rechten Seite, unter diesen Luzi und ihr Ausbilder, standen auf. „Die andere besteht auf ihre Freilassung.“ fuhr der Beamte fort und die Geschworenen auf der linken Seite stand auf. Dem Mädchen stockte der Atem, die kompletten Vertreter des Militärs standen auf ihrer Seite. Der Hammerschlag lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Richter. „Und so ergeht folgendes Urteil,“ beendete der Richter den Prozess, „Rosso Crudelis, wird im Falle des fünffachen Mordes für schuldig gesprochen.“ „Sie war sich vor und während der Tat aller Konsequenzen bewusst,“ sprach der Richter weiter, „so dass sie die Tat nicht aus Affekt begann.“ „Erschwerend kommt hinzu,“ ergänzte der Richter, „dass sie uns die Hintergründe der Tat nicht nennen will.“ „In folge dessen wird Frau Crudelis zu einer lebenslangen Freiheitsstrafe verurteilt,“ betonte der Richter, „die nicht wegen guter Führung frühzeitig beendet werden kann.“ Zwei Polizeibeamte führten Rosso aus dem Saal und der Richter erklärte den Prozess für abgeschlossen. '''''Sauer und erzürnt traten die Mitglieder der Bruderschaft aus dem Saal. „Wir werden eine Sondersitzung einleiten,“ brummte Luzis Ausbilder erzürnt über das aus seiner Sicht viel zu milde Urteil, „wir werden in Revision gehen, wenn dies fehlschlägt, nehmen wir die Sache selbst in die Hand.“ „Sie ist keine politische Verbrecherin,“ bemerkte Luzi ebenfalls nicht gerade zufrieden, „und die Psychologen haben sie nicht als Wiederholungstäterin eingestuft,..“ „Ja, unter diesen Tatsachen müssen auch wir das Urteil anerkennen,“ gab der Preädator zu, „auch wenn es der Bruderschaft missfällt.“ Nachwort: R'osso saß auf dem Bett und backte ihre Tasche. Sie zog ihr Tagebuch aus dem Geheimfach und schob es zwischen zwei Hemden. Dann zog sie den Reißverschluss zu und ging mit der Reisetasche die Treppe herunter. An stelle des Polizeikleinbus stand eine schwarze Limousine vor der Tür. Lykan Sanguinis und der junge Soldat Yazoo Sicarius empfingen das Mädchen. Während Yazoo die Reisetasche übernahm und im Kofferraum verstaute, öffnete Lykan die Tür des Pkw´s. Während der Fahrt wandte sich der erste Offizier der Iron Wolfs an Rosso. „Fräulein Crudelis,“ lächelte Sanguinis zufrieden, „die Black Bears und Iron Wolfs haben für sie ein gutes Wort im imperialen Sicherheitsrat eingelegt.“ „Darauf hin wurde das Urteil in vier Jahre Dienst in der Armee umgewandelt.“ fuhr Lykan fort, „bei den Iron Wolfs wird in vier Jahren ein neuer Posten frei und bei der Neubesetzung dachten wir an sie!“ '''''Hauprollen Datei:10 Lykan Sanguinis gen der Werwolf.JPG| Lykan Sanguinis "der Werwolf" Datei:10 Rosso Crudelis gen die Grausame.JPG| Rosso Crudelis "die Grausame" Datei:10 Yazoo Sicarius gen der Meuchelmörder.JPG| Yazoo Sicarius "der Meuchelmörder" Datei:10 Lykan Sanguinis gen der Werwolf 1.JPG Datei:10 Rosso Crudelis gen die Grausame 1.JPG Datei:10 Yazoo Sicarius gen der Meuchelmörder 1.JPG Datei:11 Luzi Trigger gen.Tigress.JPG| Luzi Trigger Datei:12 Lucrecia Valentine.JPG| Lucrecia Valentine Datei:12 Vincent Valentine.JPG| Vincent Valentine Datei:11 Luzi Trigger gen.Tigress 1.JPG Datei:12 Lucrecia Valentine 1.JPG Datei:12 Vincent Valentine 1.JPG Soundtrack thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Jadekaiser